U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,859,301; 3,973,946; and 4,032,638, issued Jan. 7, 1975, Aug. 10, 1976, and June 28, 1977, respectively, to Wat describe substituted ureas useful in preventing ozone damage in plants.
Compounds described in the above U.S patents have now been found to induce antioxidant enzymes in mammals. These compounds may therefore be useful for the prevention and/or treatment of diseases mediated by oxygen derived free radicals, including cardiovascular, inflammatory, or central nervous system diseases.